Back to the Future II
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Anna's back, and she isn't trying to play nice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These fics are based on real episodes from Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you want background on the OCs you can read the previous episodes.

Back to the Future II

Dean woke with a start and grabbed Kayla by the wrist as she went for her gun. "It's okay." He kissed the top of her hand and laid it back on the bed; her heart beat hard against her chest. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" She let the air back into her lungs.

"Anna…she was in my dream and _no,_ not like that. She told me to meet her, said it was important."

"That's a face we haven't seen in awhile."

"Yeah…call Cas. I'm gonna wake up Sam." He rolled off the bed and grabbed his phone.

Kayla let her adrenaline die down and took her phone off the nightstand. So much for morning grogginess.

"Kayla what's wrong?" He sounded immediately concerned, no doubt due to timing. They should still be asleep.

"Not sure yet. Anna busted in to Dean's dream. She…"

"What did she say?"

She nearly came out of her skin as his voice was right beside the bed and she dropped her phone. "I sure as hell don't need coffee this morning."

He was distracted. "Anna, what did she want?"

Dean was hanging up with Sam. "She said to meet her right away because she didn't have much time. I think she needs help."

"Where?"

"Two two five industrial. You know what this is about?"

"No, but it doesn't sound good. Anna was imprisoned, she was…retrained."

Dean eyed him, trying not to sound accusing. "Yeah, she said you turned her in." It was a failed attempt, it came out a little demanding.

Can grimaced, it was a decision he wasn't proud of. "That was a long time ago, and it's too late to change it. The fact of the matter is, if she's out…"

"She escaped." Dean corrected.

He shook his head. "Impossible."

"But Cas she…"

"I'll go. It isn't a discussion. If she truly needs help, or wants to help, I'll bring her to you." He didn't sound too convinced about that outcome. There was a fierce protectiveness in his expression and he disappeared before they could argue with him.

Kayla sighed and pulled the covers away, she looked longingly at her comfortable sleep shorts and tank top. "I guess I can get dressed now."

A quiet knock came from the door. "It's Sam."

Dean nodded to her and waited for the bathroom door to shut before opening the door for him. "Hey."

He looked exhausted; he didn't get the abrupt awakening that they did. "What's up?"

"Oh you know, angels and the apocalypse." He shut the door. "Anna contacted me and said to meet her, we told Cas and he freaked. He went to talk to her himself."

"So…what you're saying is, there was no reason to wake me up." He put his already-packed bag on the floor.

"Well sorry Sammy, everything seems to be a friggen life or death situation these days. I didn't think you wanted to miss it."

Kayla came out of the bathroom pulling her mussed hair into a pony tail. "I'm gonna grab breakfast."

"Not by yourself." Dean told her; they had to be more careful if there were other angels around. God knows who else was around. _Ha._ If God knows, he ain't telling.

"I'll go with you." Sam grabbed the keys off the dresser. "It'll keep me awake."

Dean hesitated but gave his silent consent by moving away from the door. "I'll call you when I know anything."

As he started the car, he stopped before putting it into reverse and looked at Kayla. "Why does this feel so awkward all of a sudden?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." She admitted with a shrug. "I guess…we don't really spend that much time alone anymore."

"Yeah I guess." He grimaced and pulled out of the parking lot. "It sucks really, not that we don't spend time alone, just, the reasoning."

Kayla didn't answer him, she knew the reason as well as he did.

"He doesn't trust me." He laughed quietly to himself. "And it's not even a trust issue like, he's afraid I'll hit on you, which is the sad part. He doesn't think I'll protect you." His grip tightened on the steering wheel, like the entire idea of it pissed him off. "It's all about Castiel now."

"That's nothing about you, you know that. Cas just has more, _ability_ to protect. I mean, he's an angel, he can zap you out of trouble."

"Having the ability and desire to are two different things. I mean I know he wants to _now,_ but let's face it, Dean chose him over me a long time ago."

"That's just not true Sam, that's stupid." She defended, though she didn't know how truthful she was being. "You're his brother."

"I'm his brother that let him down, and that lost his trust. You heard it come out of his mouth, things can't be the same."

"Try getting along, that would be different."

"Funny."

"I wasn't really joking. I wish you could see the way you two interact, from an outside standpoint."

The diner parking lot was nearly empty; apparently no one else wanted to get up either. "Well why don't you enlighten me?"

Hell, where to start with that one? "Let's just take hunting. You guys sort of, you parallel hunt."

He laughed and opened his door. "You're gonna break out Psych 101 on me?"

She ignored the sarcasm. "You act like two hunters that happened to be after the same monster. You're both just trying to reach the end result, but you're not helping each other get there."

Sam opened the door for her but didn't respond.

"And when you're not hunting, you're hardly speaking, unless it's _about_ hunting."

He gave her a side glance and snagged one of the menus from the counter. "I don't suppose that would have anything to do with a little brunette that's got him wrapped around her finger?"

"Oh!" She laughed. "So this is my fault now. Isn't that projecting?"

"I just tell it like it is." Sam put in the order for everyone's breakfast; they knew each other well enough to know by now.

"You know, we really put an effort into keeping our extracurricular activities past dark. Sam, if you wanted me to kick back at the hotel so you guys can hang out, you should have said something."

He realized then that he was grasping at straws. It had nothing to do with Kayla; Sam didn't want to hang out with his brother. They hunted, and they did what they could to stand each other with that much.

"All I'm saying, is when Gary did the body swap, before he tried to kill Dean of course." She pointed out. "It was like what you guys should be, as brothers. They worked together on the hunt, they rocked out in the car, they drank together…" She stopped before she could say they were more family than Sam and Dean actually were.

His expression tried to portray indifference. "What do you want from me?"

It was sad to see the change in him. "Nothing, I guess. It's just, the thing with Ruby threw things off. But Dean could still say, 'yeah, he was a dick but he's still my brother.'" She sighed and grabbed the to-go bags. "You're kind of losing the 'he's still my brother' part."

They didn't say much after that. Sam hated that she had a point; they didn't act like brothers. At least before they used to give each other a hard time for their differences, now they just put more distance between them because of them.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got back to the room, Castiel was with Dean, he seemed to be setting up some kind of ritual. He barely noticed when they came in.

"What's the scoop?" Kayla handed Dean his food.

"It's good news. Anna's here to kill Sam."

"Oh, well, great." She went to the table to see what Cas was doing. He moved around her as she watched, placing things in exact order.

"Why does she want to kill me? I thought we were good."

Cas shook his head. "Not anymore. She's working for them now, and she's trying to get rid of Lucifer's vessel."

"Shit, she can't be more original?" Sam complained.

Dean shrugged. "Nope, she's gone all Glenn Close."

"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel looked up.

"No one. Just this psycho chick that likes to boil rabbits."

Sam wasn't even hungry anymore. He shoved his food back in the bag. "This plan to get rid of me, Lucifer's vessel, would that actually work? I mean, does killing me stop the devil?"

"Oh come on Sam."

"Really, Cas, does Anna have a point?"

He looked to Dean and answered with a quick, "No. She's uh…Glenn Close." He went back to finishing his drawing on the table.

Did Cas just lie? "What exactly are you doing?" Kayla reached out to touch one of the powders and he pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch that. I'm looking for Anna."

"Yeah I don't get that." Dean came over. "Why are we looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam? Isn't that like poking the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying, she won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first." He motioned Kayla back and poured some liquid into the bowl before beginning an incantation. The bowl went up in a brief flame and he stumbled back. He used the chair for support.

"Cas?" Kayla set a hand on his shoulder, he looked like he was in pain. She was having a hard time believing how instant he was about this; killing a fellow angel used to be a huge deal to him. It was killing a family member.

He slowly opened his eyes. "I found Anna."

"Where?"

"Not where, when. 1978."

"What?" Sam stood. "Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet."

"And you won't be, if she kills your parents."

"_What?_" Both the brothers instantaneously jumped on board the train to killing the bitch, and quickly.

"Anna can't get to you, because of me. So she's going after them."

"Take us back right now." Dean demanded.

"And deliver you right to Anna. I should go alone."

"They're our parents Cas, we're going."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Time travel wasn't easy, even with the powers of heaven at my disposal." He didn't like having to admit a weakness.

Sam grimaced. "Now you're cut off."

"So what, now you're a Delorean without enough plutonium?"

He looked to Dean, exasperated. "I don't understand that reference but I'm telling you, taking this trip with passengers no less, it'll weaken me."

Dean wasn't budging. "They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and not just from Anna, if we can set things right, we have to try."

He looked more than a little concerned about the idea. "Fine."

"Maybe I should stay." Kayla suggested. "If it's going to dangerous, if it's going to drain you…"

"It's not safe, you have to go."

"He's right." Cas agreed. "With the three of us in the past, you'd be left vulnerable to attack. The angels would see it as a window of opportunity."

So it was decided. They packed what they would need to find and kill Anna, and Castiel zapped them into 1978. Sam and Dean were dropped in the middle of the street and they quickly dodged traffic onto the sidewalk.

Sam looked around. "Did we make it?"

"Unless they're bringing Pinto's back, I'd say yes. Where's Kayla?"

"Over here." She was kneeling beside Cas, who was sitting against a parked car with a bloody nose. "Cas it's okay, you made it."

He nodded weakly. "It went better than I'd hoped." He coughed up a mouthful of blood and his head rolled to the side.

Sam quickly put his hand out. "He's breathing, barely."

"Alright you get to the phone booth, see if you can find mom and dad's address. We're gonna get him to the motel across the street and check him in. He probably just needs some rest." It was completely made up of course; he had no idea what an angel would need to recover from time travel.

They got him up under the shoulders and managed to get him to the motel. Kayla went up to the front desk. "I need a room…um, honeymoon suite, please."

The guy eyed them and grinned. "No problem sweetheart, how long?"

She glanced to Dean and he shrugged. "Five nights?"

"Five, wow." He wrote out a bill and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She dug through her bag for the cash. "The room is not to be disturbed, at all, for any reason."

The guy smirked. "Yeah don't sweat it. You wanna buy some dope?"

She laughed despite the situation. "No, thanks I'm good." She exchanged the money for the key and they brought him down to the room.

Dean pulled him onto the bed. "You think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "I mean, he's breathing, he doesn't need like…food or anything, I'm sure he'll recover."

"I hope so. Let's go get Sam." He locked the door and closed it behind them. "I noticed he didn't drop _you_ into the middle of the road."

"Well he likes me better."

They stepped outside and Sam was waiting for them. "He okay?"

"What do I look like, Dr. Quinn, angel whisperer? He'll be fine, he's you know…tough for a little nerdy guy with wings. You find them?"

"Yeah." He held up the address. "I found the Winchesters."

"Great, let's go drop in on the folks."


	3. Chapter 3

As the borrowed car was still rolling to a stop, Sam threw his door open and went running for the house. Dean jerked into park and called after him.

"Sam wait!" He caught up across the street.

"What? Anna could be here any minute, we gotta go."

"What exactly are you gonna run up and tell them?"

"Um, the truth?"

"What, that their sons are back from the future to save them from an angel who's gone all terminator? Come on, those movies haven't even come out yet!"

"Well tell them demons are after them, she thinks you're hunters right?"

"Yeah, and we disappeared right when her dad died. She's gonna love me." He grimaced. "Just follow my lead."

Kayla let them step ahead of her as they went up to the door. She wanted Sam to have the front row seats since he missed out last time. He must be beside himself in anxiety, finally getting to meet his mother alive and in the flesh.

When Mary answered the door her expression fell into dread. There wouldn't be a happy reunion scene here.

"Hi Mary."

"You can't be here." She readied her hand on the door.

"Sorry if this is a bad time."

"You don't understand. I'm not," she glanced to Sam, who was gawking at her. "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now, you have to go."

Sam couldn't move. He couldn't even bring himself to come up with a cover story about why they were there. All he could do was look at his mom, so young and beautiful, so full of life.

Dean caught the door before she could slam it in their faces. "This is important."

Before he could continue, John came up beside her. She smiled faintly to make it seem that everything was okay. "I'm sorry sweetie, they're just…"

"Mary's cousins." Dean finished cheerfully. "Yeah we couldn't leave town without saying hey now could we?" He stuck his hand out. "Dean."

He shook it. "Nice to meet you. You look familiar."

"Really?" He glanced to Mary. "Yeah, you too. We probably met sometime. Small towns huh? Gotta love 'em."

"I'm John." He extended his hand to Sam, who looked about ready to cry.

Kayla nudged him and he shook his hand, he still didn't speak.

"This is Sam." Dean threw out quickly.

"Sam, Mary's dad was a Sam."

"It's a family name."

John couldn't help but notice the look on his face. "You okay pal? You look a little spooked."

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Just, a long drive."

Dean diverted his attention. "And this is my wife, Kayla."

She shook his hand, more confidently than Sam so he didn't think they were all crazy.

"They were just on their way out." Mary stated, a little forcefully.

"What? They just got here. I'm happy to meet family from Mary's side. Please, come in for a beer."

Dean smiled. "Twist my arm."

John invited them to sit in the living room. Despite Kayla's efforts to snap him into reality, Sam couldn't keep his eyes off his young mother. As much as she understood, it tends to make a husband angry.

"You sure you're okay Sam?"

He shook out of it. "Yeah, it's just that," he looked back at Mary. "You're so beautiful."

Dean looked between them nervously. "He means that in a non-weird, wholesome, family kind of way."

He realized how he sounded. "Yeah, of course." 

"We haven't seen Mary in quite some time and she's the spitting image of our mom. I mean it's…"

"Eerie." Sam nodded.

"So how are you guys related?" He reminded them more of their father then; suspicious and interrogating.

"You know, distantly."

"So you knew Mary's parents." 

"Yeah, Mary's dad was pretty much like a grandfather to us." Dean had taken over talking altogether, since Sam had apparently lost his mind.

"Oh." Suddenly he bought everything. "It's tragic, a heart attack."

"Yes, it was." He couldn't look at Mary then, she probably blamed him for all of that.

The questioning continued. "So what brings you guys to town?"

"Work."

"You…bring your wife to work?"

Kayla smiled. "I heard they were going to visit family, I couldn't resist."

The phone rang in the next room and John got up. "You guys should stay for dinner. I haven't met much of Mary's side of the family."

He went to answer the phone and Mary waited to hear him talking quietly in the next room. "You guys have to leave, now." She was done playing nice with them.

"Listen, you're in danger." Sam spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's coming for you." Dean told her.

"A demon?" She whispered.

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"It's hard to explain, okay? It's…"

"An angel." Sam blurted out.

Kayla threw her hands up. "Awesome." Sam was totally on par today.

"What? They don't exist."

"Oh they exist."

Dean nodded. "They're twice as strong as demons, and ten times bigger dicks."

"Why would an angel want to kill us?"

There just wasn't time to explain that angels weren't fluffy messengers of God, more like a damn assassin's guild. "It's a long story and we'll tell you the whole thing but right now, you gotta trust us, and we gotta go."

The fear was evident in her eyes as they teared up; she hadn't wanted John to be a part of this world. "What do I tell him?"

"Just tell him…" Dean looked around. "John?" There was no answer, the house had gone quiet. They went to the kitchen but the phone was back on the hook and John was gone.

Mary picked up the note by the phone-_Back in 15. J._ "Where would he go without saying anything?"

"Was he waiting on a phone call?"

She thought for a moment. "He had put in for a job with the mechanic in town, he was waiting for him to call." Her worst fears came alive as her past caught up to her. She should have known a hunter couldn't have a normal life.

"Let's head in that direction then, you can ride with us."


	4. Chapter 4

The Impala was parked outside the garage and they quickly split up to take different doors. Cas would be a big help right about now, they did their best to fill Mary in on fighting with an angel. Nothing they came up with sounded positive.

Dean was the first on in. He saw his dad go crashing down onto one of the cars and he swung the dagger down towards Anna. Since things could never go according to plan for them, she spun around and grabbed his wrist with one hand, his throat with the other.

"Wish I could say it's good to see you Anna." He choked out.

"You too Dean." She threw him out the window.

Mary was right behind him to pick up the dagger and she confronted Anna. She was a talented hunter; she got several good moves in and managed to at least cut the bitch on the palm before she got launched.

The scene was similar to a horror movie. Mary scrambled across the car to get away from her, Anna just calmly walked towards her intended victim. The blade being out of reach, Kayla searched for something heavy to slow her down. She settled on a sledgehammer.

"Anna!" She yelled out, and hit her in the face as she turned to face her.

Mary took the opportunity and drove a crowbar into her back. Anna stopped and coughed up blood, then slowly pulled the intrusion out of her body. She turned to face Mary again.

"Sorry. It's not that easy to kill an angel."

"No, but you can distract them." Anna was too late. By the time she looked up and saw Sam, the symbol on the wall had already been drawn. He pressed his hand to the center and Anna disappeared.

Mary looked down at John and saw the confusion in his eyes, the betrayal. Everything had been blown open all at once; he'd seen her fighting Anna, he'd seen how good she was at it. Throw the mysterious 'cousins' into the mix and you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do. He climbed to his feet.

"What the hell was that?"

"An angel." She told him, there was no use in lying now.

"An angel." He repeated, clearly not believing it. "You guys killed an angel."

"No," Sam answered. "Not killed, just sent away and it's not permanent. We need to move."

"Not before I get some damn answers! How did you know how to fight that thing? It slung me across the room like a tennis ball and you…you just…"

"Because I know how. Okay? I know how to kill monsters."

Dean cleared his throat to break the following silence. "We um, we really…"

"Shut up." He snapped. "What are you talking about?"

Mary looked between them and swallowed hard. "I hunt, no, I _used_ to hunt monsters. Ghosts, demons, you know, monsters. My parents showed me how, they were hunters too." Her eyes shone with tears, she never wanted him to know any of this.

"And you?" He turned to them.

"Also, hunters." Dean confirmed. "Look I know this is a lot all at once, but we're not kidding about the angel. She'll be back, and she'll probably bring back up."

"I know where we can go." Mary offered.

So they all piled into the Impala, John and Mary in the front, kids in the back. If he hadn't been mad as hell it would have been funny. He was still in shock over the whole thing as they drove back towards the house.

"Monsters. Monsters are real?"

"Yes." Mary sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"And you fight them? _All_ of you?"

"Yeah." Sam answered quietly.

"How long?" He demanded, looking at his wife.

She answered timidly. "All my life. John, just try to understand…"

Dean tried to help her out. "The reason she never told you…"

"Shut up all of you!" He yelled. "Not another word or I swear to God I will turn this car around!"

"Wow." Dean muttered quietly. "Awkward family road trip."

Sam tried not to laugh. "No kidding."

Mary really had known where to go. The house was ancient but it had hunter written all over it. Devil traps on the floors, iron fixtures, salt, holy water, a small arsenal, it was too bad they weren't gearing up for a battle with a spirit, or a demon even.

"All that stuff will do is piss it off." Sam pointed out.

"So what will kill it? Or, slow it down at least."

"Not much." He admitted.

She laughed nervously. "Great."

Dean set his bag on the table. "We said not much, not nothing. We packed." He unfolded a wrinkled piece of paper. "You put this symbol up, and she comes close, it'll beam her right off the star ship."

Sam pulled out the clay jug Cas had given them. "This is holy oil, it's kind of like a devil's trap for angels. Come on, I'll show you how it works."

As they walked out John came closer to the table. "So what's the deal with the thing on the paper?"

Dean handed it to him. "It's a sigil, it…"

"I don't care what it means, where does it go?"

"On a wall or a door."

"How big should I make it?"

"John…" 

"What? You guys might have treated me like a fool but I'm not useless. I can draw a damn, whatever it is, a sigil."

"You know what?" Kayla smiled slightly and took her blade out of the bag. "I'll handle the sigils."

Dean nodded and looked at his father. "Why don't you go help Sam out, this has gotta be done in human blood."

He took Dean's knife off the table and unsheathed it to cut his hand. "So. How big?"

"You wanna show him?" He nodded to Kayla and shook his head a with a quiet laugh.

John didn't think any of this was funny. "What?"

"All of a sudden you really remind me of my dad." 

"Yeah he does doesn't he?" Kayla took the paper and motioned him into the next room. "It can really be on any flat surface, just make it easily accessible. You'll probably be using it in a hurry." She flattened the paper on a nightstand. "As far as size, probably about…" she showed him on the wall. "This big, because your hand has to fit all the way in the circle but you don't want to be worried too much about aim."

"Okay." He stroked two fingers along his palm and started drawing a circle on the wall. "So it's…common, this hunter thing?"

"Well it's not as rare as you think, but the majority of the population doesn't know about it. It's kind of a hunter's job to keep them from finding out."

He shook his head and continued the symbol. "Keeping the monsters in the closet. Are there a lot of women hunters?"

"Um, not so much. I've met some…more men I guess are in the field." She cleared her throat. "You have this?"

"Yeah." He answered, making sure to sound confident. "No problem."


	5. Chapter 5

Kayla found Dean with Mary, she had just finished laying out the holy oil. She slid her hand across his arm to get his attention.

"So you said you'd explain everything when we had a minute. We have a minute."

Kayla spun on her heels and tried to walk out, Dean snagged her back. "Don't even think about it."

Mary looked at him expectantly. "Why does an angel want me dead?"

He looked everywhere but at her, trying to figure out what the hell to say. "Because they're dicks. I mean, ask Kayla. They really…"

Kayla saw the blood on his palm from his sigil work. "Geez, let me patch that up for you." She dug through the bag.

"I didn't even know they existed, and now I'm a target?"

"It's complicated." He glanced back to Kayla, looking for help but she was avoiding eye contact.

"Fine." She stood up. "All ears."

"You're just gonna have to trust me, okay?" He held his hand up when Kayla came back to wrap it. "Tell her I'm not crazy."

"He's not crazy." She smiled briefly and wrapped the cloth around his palm.

"I didn't say you were. Either you start talking, or we walk."

"I'm your son." He said quickly; they couldn't protect them if they left.

She eyed him. "What?"

"I'm your son, I'm sorry I don't know how else to say it. We're from the year 2010. An angel zapped us back here, not the one that attacked you, friendlier." 

"You can't expect me to believe that."

He looked to Kayla and she gave him a reassuring smile. It was now or never. "Our names our Dean and Sam Winchester. We're named after your parents. When I would get sick, you would make me tomato rice soup, because that's what your mom made you. And instead of a lullaby, you would sing _Hey Jude_, that's your favorite Beatles song."

The water works started up and she shook her head. "I don't believe it, no."

"I'm sorry but it's true."

"I raised my kids to be hunters." She sounded disgusted with herself.

"No, you didn't."

"How could I do that to you?"

"You didn't do it." He insisted. "Because you're dead."

She closed her eyes a moment, taking everything in. "What happened?"

"Yellow Eyed Demon. He killed you, and John became a hunter to get revenge. He raised us in this life. Listen to me. A demon comes into Sam's nursery exactly six months after he's born. November 2nd, 1983. Remember that date and whatever you do, do not go in there. You wake up that morning and you take Sam and you run."

"It's not good enough Dean." Sam was standing behind them. "Wherever she goes, the demon's gonna find her, find me."

"Well then what?"

"She can leave dad, that's what. You gotta leave John."

"What?" It looked like they'd just ripped her heart out, Kayla felt for her.

"Leave John, when this is all over, walk away and never look back."

Dean put the pieces together. "So we're never born. He's right."

"I can't." She shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks. This was insane. "You're saying you're my children, and now you're saying…"

"You have no other choice." Sam cut her off.

Dean was in full agreement. "There's a big difference in dying, and never being born and trust me, we're okay with it I promise you that."

"Okay well I'm not."

"I'm with her." Kayla added quietly.

Dean gave her a look. "Please."

"You think you can have that normal life that you want so bad, but you can't. I'm sorry. It's all gonna go rotten. You, are gonna die and your children, will be cursed."

"There has to be a way."

"No, this is the way. Leave John."

"I can't." She repeated.

"This is bigger than us." She had no idea how much bigger, but he wouldn't pin that one on her. She didn't need to know about Michael and Lucifer. "There are so many more lives at stake…"

"You don't understand. I _can't._ It's too late. I'm pregnant."

John bust into the quiet room. "Hey we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils, they're gone."

"Gone as in…"

"I drew one on the back of the door, I turned around and when I looked back again it was a smudge."

Dean looked at the one Kayla had drawn on the wall. "He's right." It was nothing readable.

Mary knelt down and touched the circle she'd just poured. "There's no more holy oil."

The lights flickered and a chill ran up Kayla's spine. As the walls began to shake, that familiar and horrid ringing was loud in their ears and the windows busted from the outside. They stayed low, covering their ears until it got quiet. The door from the kitchen swung open and a man, or angel is more like it, walked into the room.

Dean looked at him, it sure wasn't Anna. "Who the hell are you?"

He straightened his cufflinks. "I'm Uriel."

Dean stepped back instinctively. "Ah come on."

"Go." Sam backed his parents up but Anna was on the staircase.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Dean attacked Uriel, who was far stronger in his younger years. Sam tried to help him but Anna jerked the dagger from him and threw him aside. As Uriel went to work on Dean, John tried to make a grab for the weapon but Anna stood over it. She lifted him to his feet by his chin.

"Hands off." Kayla stabbed her with her own knife and grabbed the dagger.

Sam was coming towards Anna and she ripped the dagger out of her, driving it into Sam's stomach and gave it a vicious twist. He gasped in pain as the blood ran from his mouth.

"Sammy!"

John went for her again and she punched him square in the chest, sending him through the wall into the yard.

Before she could take another swipe Anna grabbed Kayla by the throat. She held her grip and looked to Mary. "I'm really, sorry."

"Anna."

She turned and immediately dropped her hold on Kayla. To everyone else it was John Winchester, but Anna knew he was a vessel. "Michael."

He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. A bright light flushed under skin before flames emerged from her eyes and mouth, soon her whole body was engulfed in flames and she disintegrated into nothing.

"Michael," Uriel approached nervously. "I didn't know."

"Goodbye Uriel." He snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

Mary looked terrified but held a stubborn wrath in her voice. "What did you do to John?"

"John is fine." He responded soothingly.

"Who, _what_ are you?"

"Shh…" He placed a finger to his lips, then touched her forehead and she collapsed onto the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

_Holy shit._ So this was Michael. His presence alone was making Kayla back away and she didn't even know it. He held his hand up, motioning for her to stop. "You can stay, if you listen, and you don't attack. It's important you hear, because you influence his decisions."

She swallowed and took another step back without a word.

Michael smiled and looked at Dean. "I'd say this conversation is long overdue."

He took a weak step towards Sam. "Fix him."

"First, we talk. Then I fix your darling little Sammy."

He eyed him. "How'd you get in my dad anyway?"

"I told him I could save his wife, and he said yes." He glanced toward Kayla. "Don't be disappointed in him Dean, I imagine I would get the same result from you."

"If you touch her…"

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. I'm not even here to threaten."

He moved closer to Kayla. "I thought I was your one and only vessel."

"You're my true vessel, but not my only one." His voice was so calm, he didn't hold the same arrogance the other angels did.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a bloodline, stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood."

Dean nodded. It would figure they'd have yet another curse to them. "Awesome. What do you want with me?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

"You know I'm not gonna say yes, so why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"I just want you to understand what you and I have to do." He stepped closer to him.

He just stared him down. "Oh I get it. You got beef with your brother, well get some therapy pal. Don't take it out on my planet."

"You're wrong." No matter how loud Dean got, he stayed level. "When Lucifer defied our Father he betrayed me, but still, I don't want this anymore than you would want to kill Sam." He walked over to Sam now, looking at him in fond remembrance. "You know my brother, I practically raised him. I took care of him in a way that most people would never understand and I still love him. But I am going to kill him, because it is right, and I have to."

"What because God said so?"

"Yes. From the beginning he knew this was how it was going to end."

"And you're just going to do whatever God says?"

"Yes. Because I am a good son."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah well trust me man, take it from someone who knows, that is a dead-end street."

"And you think you know better than my father? One, unimportant little man? What makes you think you get to choose?"

"Because I gotta believe, that I get to chose what I do with my unimportant little life."

"You're wrong. You know how I know?" He walked away from him. "Think of a million, little acts of random chance, that let John and Mary be born, to meet, to fall in love, to have the two of you. Think of all the tiny choices that you make and how each and every one of them brings you closer to your destiny. Do you know why that is? Because it's not random, it's not chance. It is a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Free will is an illusion Dean, that's why you're going to say yes."

He couldn't say anything, he could only listen to all his greatest fears being thrown at his feet.

"Oh buck up. It could be worse. Unlike my brothers, I won't leave you a drooling mess when I'm done wearing you."

"What about my dad?"

"Better than new. In fact, I'm going to do your mom and your dad a favor."

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Scrub their minds. They won't remember me, or you."

"You can't do that." Not after everything he'd told her.

"I'm just giving your mother what she wants. She can go back to her husband, her family."

"She's gonna walk right into that nursery."

"Obviously. But you always knew that was going to play out, one way or another. You can't fight city hall." He kneeled down and touched Sam, who disappeared from the floor.

"He's home, safe and sound." He walked up to Kayla.

"Michael."

He waited patiently. He hadn't said she couldn't ask questions.

"What about after? You said you put him back, better than new, and then what? After the millions of people have died, what comes after that?"

He smiled. "That's the good part, the big finale. It's heaven on Earth. You won't have to hunt anymore. You, and Dean, can have the normal life Mary and John missed out on. It's what they would have wanted." Her expression was lost, her mind torn between the different rationalities. "Do not fear the apocalypse." He touched her face and she disappeared. "Your turn Dean."

He straightened his posture while he approached.

"I'll see you soon." He touched his forehead and sent him back.


	7. Chapter 7

The following day Kayla's head was still aching, she couldn't stop running the different scenarios through her head. She didn't know what was right anymore, or which good outweighed which bad. It seemed no matter what Dean and Sam chose, the bad was far worse. There _was_ no good choice. The whole thing made her nauseous.

"You okay?" Sam zipped up his bag.

She didn't answer at first. "I guess."

"You can still talk to me you know. I haven't lost that with you too have I?"

"It's not that, I just…I don't know what to say."

He chuckled under his breath. "That's a first."

She smirked. "Shut up."

Dean came in with a familiar brown paper bag. "Who's up?" Kayla and Sam both raised their hands and he grinned. "That's what I like to see." He set three glasses on the desk.

Suddenly Cas appeared in the room, he wavered on his feet. Sam spun around and grabbed him before he could fall. "Castiel whoa, hey."

Dean turned to help him. "You made it."

"I did." He wiped some of the blood from his nose. "I'm very surprised." His knees buckled underneath him.

"You're okay." They brought him to the bed and laid him on his back, his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

"I'm glad I got the booze." Dean cracked open the bottle and handed them each a glass. "Well, this is it." He poured it around.

Sam swirled the glass. "This is what?"

"Team Free Will." He set the bottle down. "One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, one…" he glanced to Kayla. "Incredibly insane hunter that doesn't know it's safer to get the hell out…and Mr. Comatose over there."

"That's not funny." Sam took a drink.

He shook his head. "I'm not laughing."

"They all say we say yes."

"I know. It's getting annoying."

"What if they're right?"

"They're not."

"I mean, why would we, either of us but, we've been weak before."

"Sam."

"Michael got dad to say yes."

"That was different. Anna was about to kill mom."

"And if you could save mom? What would you say? What if it was Kayla."

"Don't," he stopped himself from sounding too vicious. "Don't even say that."

"You know they're thinking about it."

"I think they know that would be a mistake."

"I think time is running short and they're soon to not give a damn what you think about it." Kayla stated. It was a possibility that had been in her head for awhile. Alistair wasn't the only one who could use her.

Dean looked at her. It wasn't like they could hide her from heaven and hell, there was no way. She was safer with them, wasn't she?

"I'm just voicing an idea, I just…I mean it's not like I'd leave anyway."

"Well I always knew you were a sucker for punishment."


End file.
